


Submit

by twizzle



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Established Relationship, FrostIron - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Painplay, S&M, Thor/Jane mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizzle/pseuds/twizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds he likes a bit of pain with his sex.</p>
<p>Warning for light BDSM without a safeword, painplay, breathplay, mild bloodplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://frostironprompt.livejournal.com/518.html?thread=30982#t30982): Loki has never before taken a mortal lover and sometimes forgets his own strength when in bed with Tony. Tony discovers he rather likes - as in, gets off big time to - both the pain, and Loki's superiority over him.
> 
> This is my first time writing Frostiron and is unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.

Tony flirts. He can’t help it, it’s simply what he does. Sometimes he knows he’s doing it, other times it is purely instinctive. Flirting with Thor and suggesting he share Jane? That was on purpose, simply to see Thor’s look of shock and outraged splutters about the Lady’s honour before leaving, setting his half-drunk bottle on the bar as he leaves.

But as soon as Thor was gone Loki had appeared, outraged, slamming Tony into the wall with his hand at his throat and standing far too close for comfort.

“Careful, or I’ll think you like me.” Tony said, a smirk on his lips despite their position.

“Silence.” Loki snarled, his grip tightening slightly and making Tony release a choked gasp. “You claim I am yours then you chase my brother? You have no honour.”

“Don’t remember calling you mine.” Tony managed to gasp out, his hands coming up to claw at Loki’s fingers. “And as much as I’m enjoying this, think you can let me breathe?”

“ _Don’t take my stuff_.” Loki said, imitating Tony’s voice and not releasing his grip.

“Okay, fair enough.” Tony said, his voice rasping and choked. “You’re mine. Let me go now?”

“Oh, no.” Loki smirked. “I do not intend to release you until _you_ are _mine_.” Loki said, then leaned in to press his lips against Tony’s ear. “When I am done with you, you will have no more thoughts for Thor.”

“I had none for him anyway.” Tony replied. “You’re God of Mischief, you know how satisfying a good ribbing can be.”

Loki chuckled, the sound vibrating through Tony from where Loki’s mouth was still pressed against his skin and making him shiver.

“I do.” He murmured. “But I intend something else for you.”

Tony gasped short, shallow breaths as his neck was released, knowing there would be marks and most likely bruises where Loki had held him. Suddenly there were cool lips on his, demanding and taking and biting until a painful metallic wetness filled his mouth.

Tony put his hands on Loki’s chest and shoved as hard as he could.

“What was that supposed to achieve?” Loki asked, laughing at his feeble attempt to move him. “You are but a mortal. You cannot move a god.”

Loki ducked his head and sharp teeth bit into Tony’s neck, the pain pinching and spreading and making him gasp as Loki broke skin.

“I don’t like being marked.” Tony said. “We agreed-“

“I make no such agreements with so small a species. Your petty vanity means nothing to me.” Loki said, before gripping Tony’s arm too tight - _and oh but that felt good_ , Tony thought - and flinging him against the bar.

Tony slammed into it chest first, the smooth marble top winding him and making him gasp for air.

“Are all mortals so fragile?” Loki asked, yet it was not a question. He ran his hand down Tony’s back, making him shiver at the cool touch. As it reached his lower back Tony found himself arching into it, and was rewarded with a chuckle.

“So eager.” Loki muttered, before running had hand back up the same path. He pulled Tony back to standing with a hand on his neck, holding him against him. Tony could feel the god was hard, his erection pressing into his lower back as he was held flush against him. He knew being manhandled in such a way should not have turned him on, but god Tony loved it.

“Face me.” Loki commanded. Tony did as he was told, out of curiosity rather than because he was told to. He _hated_ being told what to do.

“Kneel.”

When Tony stayed as he was, resolutely standing his ground and staring up at Loki’s face, Loki brought his hand up and slapped Tony across the face.

“You will obey!” He snarled.

Tony shivered, the heat on his cheek spreading out and through him as a warm, fuzzy pain that intensified his broken lip and bitten neck. It spread into a tightness in his belly that made his cock twitch, and made his brain go _hmm, interesting_.

And, of course, being a man of science Tony decided to further the experiment.

He sank to his knees, slowly, watching Loki’s expression as he did so. Loki seemed unchanging and indifferent, his eyes hard and cold as his mouth remained stretched in a thin line, a smudge of blood on his lips.

“Well?” Tony said defiantly, looking up at Loki as he resolutely didn’t tend to Loki’s erection that bulged in his tight trousers. Loki’s hand came up, smoothing over the reddened skin of his cheek, before fisting hard in his hair. Tony gasped at the too-fierce grip, his scalp crying out as his hair was pulled, his eyes fluttering closed as it shifted to pleasure.

His eyes flew open when he heard a chuckle from above him.

“What?” Tony snapped, impatient as Loki smirked down at him, eyes twinkling in a way that promised a plan was forming. And knowing Loki, it would be a devious plan.

“It seems I have my very own little masochist.” Loki stated.

“Hey, I’m not little.” Tony snapped.

Loki crouched down gracefully in one smooth movement, one hand still gripping Tony’s hair firmly as he stroked across Tony’s crotch with the other.

“Indeed you are not.” Loki said, seemingly satisfied at the small mewl Tony made as his hand continued to stroke over the bulge in his trousers, the other tightening slightly in his hair.

“If I had known you enjoyed pain I would have done this sooner.” Loki muttered, making Tony shiver at the prospect.

“I didn’t know myself until just now.” Tony admitted.

“Tsk tsk Stark.” Loki chided, “You call yourself a playboy yet you have not experimented? I have _so much_ to teach you.”

“I’ve experimented.” Tony said, bristling at his words, “But I don’t give up control.”

“One does not have to be submissive to experience pain.” Loki said, his grip loosening slightly as he looked away from Tony. Tony knew better than to press the subject, especially as a fuck seemed to be on the cards, so waited, still on his knees.

“But.” Loki continued, stroking his hand through Tony’s hair, “You shall submit to me.”

“Nah.” Tony said, affecting indifference. “As I said, I don’t do submission.”

Loki chuckled.

“I do not expect you to submit easily. If I had wanted someone to lay back and do as I commanded without a fight I would not have picked you for my fun. But you will surrender to me.” He smirked. “And you shall enjoy every moment.” His hand tightened again in Tony’s hair. “Every slap. Every bite.” The hand on Tony’s crotch moved to grasp Tony’s wrist, pulling his hand over to place on Loki’s already straining erection. “Every inch.”

Tony moaned and Loki kissed him hard, crushing their mouths together and clashing teeth as he pulled Tony’s head back to give him better access.

Tony relaxed back, stretching out on the floor and pulling Loki on top of him. The god snarled into the kiss, biting at his lip again before lifting himself to look down at Tony.

“Stop trying to control this.” Loki said, then flipped Tony onto his front, slamming him hard into the floor.

“Fuck.” Tony breathed, aching from the too fierce movement and incredibly aroused by how much Loki could just throw him around. “I didn’t realise you were this strong.” He said.

“It is not my fault you are so weak.” Loki replied, before yanking Tony’s jeans down, not bothering to unbutton them as they were ripped over his hips. Fingernails dug into his skin and Tony moaned, pressing his face against the cold floor as Loki pulled his arse into the air.

Slick fingers pressed against his entrance and Tony closed his eyes, relishing in the burn and stretch and the feel of Loki’s fingers working him open. He had long since stopped wondering where Loki got the lube from, and really as long as he used it Tony didn’t care.

“More.” Tony moaned, pushing himself back on Loki’s fingers. He was rewarded with a sharp slap on his arse that made him gasp and a displeased murmur from Loki.

“Stark, behave.” Loki said, quietly but with authority. It was the tone of voice that made Tony squirm inside, the tone that made him want to obey and seemed to wriggle through his better senses to the gut instinct to just let Loki take over.

“Loki…” Tony said, starting to push himself up when Loki’s fingers stopped moving. The hand that had rested on his arse moved to the back of his neck, pushing him back down forcefully and pushing him almost painfully close to the floor.

“Submit.” Loki commanded. When Tony wriggled he put more weight on his hand, pushing Tony’s face into the floor as he drew his fingers out of him and slapped him hard on the arse once again. Tony moaned, eyes still closed and tasting the cool marble floor.

“Fuck.” Tony muttered, and was given another slap. He could feel the heat of his skin and knew it would be reddening, knew that Loki was admiring it as fingers stroked gently over it before fingernails scratched the abused skin.

“Please.” Tony huffed. Loki chuckled behind him.

“I could crush you, if I so chose.” Loki told him, hand still pressing down on his neck. “I forget sometimes how fragile you are.”

“I’m not fragile.” Tony said with a grin. “Give me all you’ve got, I can take it.”

Loki growled.

“Do not tempt me, Stark.”

“Not my fault if you’re scared.” Tony quipped. He gasped when Loki thrust into him suddenly, seeming to go harder and deeper than he had felt before. His arse burned, his neck ached, and the bite on his neck itched. He could taste the blood from his lip where it was pressed to the floor, and Loki thrust again, forcing him further into the floor and making his body throb with such pleasurable pain.

Loki used him, holding him down and fucking him hard, as Tony’s hands scrabbled on the marble, unable to find anything to hold onto before he settled for clenching his fists, his nails digging into his palms. It was frantic, quick, each thrust making Tony moan and know he was being fully claimed and owned.

“Want more?” Loki asked, voice starting to sound a little ragged with each thrust.

“Yes.” Tony replied, gasping when Loki’s hand reached around to grip his neck once more, pulling him back and cutting off most of his air as he continued to pound into him. He felt light headed and everything was so much more intense, leather rubbed against the sore skin of his arse with each thrust and Loki was _everywhere_ , around his neck and bruising his hip, and fucking him so hard he’d feel it for a week.

Tony came, shuddering and gasping without Loki having so much as to touch his cock, and he felt the grip on his neck loosen before it was let go completely, letting his head flop back down and hit the floor.

Loki’s hand moved instead to his other hip, holding him in place as he continued to fuck him so deeply and so hard Tony was almost screaming at the sensation; it was all too much but it was everything he could ever want and then Loki was coming, cool and soothing inside him before he pulled out.

Tony stayed where he was, gasping and panting with his arse still in the air as Loki got up, seemingly unfazed by their session, clothes pristine.

“A pleasure, as always.” Loki said.

And Loki left, as he always did, leaving Tony exhausted and content and covered in marks and bruises that would be _hell_ to explain away. He had one moment of hoping they would not face Loki in battle any time soon – he knew the bastard would be so smug when they fought, knowing that they’d both be aroused by the knocks and battering Loki would give him. Tony smiled as he stretched slightly, feeling the absolute ache of being so thoroughly used, and figured that hell, he could just say he went a round with Loki. No-one would know the marks were from sex and not from a battle; and the best thing was, they could do it again the next time Loki visited.


End file.
